Insane?
by ShirlySwirly
Summary: A girl escapes a mental hospital only to be stopped by a barrier, and soon gets tied up in even more trouble. Contains OC's, they won't be paired. First chapter does not have canon chars in it, but don't worry they'll be there.


She was very angry, very crazy, kind of in pain and extremely confused.

Her parents had loved her; her brother did too, although it was hard to tell, with him calling her insane and a freak and telling her she was a mistake and all. She knew he only said those things cause he was worried. Now he wouldn't even talk to her during the visits, let alone look at her.

Her sister would send her cards from collage. She'd mail handmade ones with detailed drawings of the monsters she'd describe to her. She thought it was a joke at first. Just her little sister's imagination, until it got so serious and she felt as though she was fueling the crazy. Now all she could bare to send was "Get well soon" cards from Wal-Mart or something.

Her father would look at her like she was crazy, and she was finally starting to think he was right. Her mother would cry and pray for her, but she'd never get better. This was who she was forever now.

It hurt to know how serious things had gotten between everybody. She couldn't stand how much pain she had caused, and she knew her family could go on without her. They were strong, more so than her, but she could still take care of herself. The creatures she saw would never disappear, no. She was never going to get better, they'd never leave. Now she was stuck, and there was only one way out.

The hospital's taken out some of the patients to ice cream, (the ones that weren't dangerous) And she's been thinking most of the time. She asked to use the restroom, climbed out the window, hit the ground with a thump, got up and ran. She ran and ran; past houses and cars and shops and people. But then she realized that if all she did was run, she'd get caught. That was when she had to decide: turn back, or find a way to go faster. Looking around, she saw something: A bike; sitting in front of a house, completely vulnerable to criminals and desperate teens who want to escape a madhouse. She hopped on and pedaled. She pedaled and pedaled; out of town past farms and fields and into the woods. She saw a clearing in the woods; a trail, biked along and kept going until suddenly she crashed. She crashed into nothing.

"Shit!" she cried. The crash had knocked her off her bike and she propped herself up on her scraped elbows, in an almost lounging position. 'Her' bike had been broken, the front wheel and the weird thingy that holds it completely smooshed from the nothing they crashed into. Her sweet ride: ruined. She'd have to walk. She got up and walked, but was stopped once again, her forehead banging into nothing.

"Ow!" she said, mumbling swears under her breath. She was very angry, very crazy, kind of in pain and extremely confused. She put her hands out in front of her, feeling an invisible barrier. She continued to walk along side it, feeling a hard, almost glass wall blocking her from moving forward. Moving farther and farther away from the bicycle as she tried to find a way to get into whatever was past this damn wall, because she was the kind of person who, once knew she wasn't supposed to do something, wanted to anyway and had the guts to try.

….

Jess walked out of her house to check on her bike. Last night was crazy, fighting spirits solo is tough, and she didn't have time to put her tool away. She usually puts it in her house. (Yeah, that's not a normal thing to do) "MOM!" she yelled, heading back inside. "WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT? I ALREADY FED YOU THIS MORNING!" called a voice from upstairs. "WHERES MY BIKE?" she yelled at the ceiling. "I DINT DO NUTHIN WITH YOUR DAMN BIKE, KEEP TRACK OF YOUR CRAP!" the voice yelled back. "Shit" mumbled Jess. She called out to the spirit inside the bike.

"BOUT FRICKIN TIME! SOME PHSYCO SNATCHED ME UP!" snapped a scowling spirit. It had no eyes, just holes, large bat-like wings instead of arms, two holes in the center of its face which were its nose, A big mouth with sharp teeth, large pointy ears, and oversized head, two legs that worked just like arms, and a long devilish tail.

Her most valued possession, stolen. Great. "WHAT?" shouted a very angry Jess, "Where are you?" The spirit shook its head in disappointment. "If you'd taken proper care of me you'd have known that" Jess looked down, her face covered in guilt. "I'm in the woods, right next to the barrier and my bod's all jacked up!" The guilt was traded in for confusion. "What are you doing next to the barrier?" she asked. "Ask the psycho who left me here" the spirit replied. "Why did the thief leave you there?" she asked. Although Jess should be angry, her desire to find out _why _was stronger than her need to avenge her 'beloved spirit'. "Why aren't you mad? You should be going over there to beat the shi-" the spirit was broken off as she returned to her normal state, and headed out the door, stopping to yell, "MOM I'M GOING OUT!" "OKAY, JUST DON'T GET KIDNAPPED OR ANYTHING!" her mother shouted back.

_Okay_ thought Jess as she headed towards the woods to fetch her bike. _Someone stole my bike, my bike, of all of the bikes in town, that just so happened to be possessed. Was the thief possibly drawn to it because of that? If the thief WAS a spectral like me, which would explain why the bike was next to the barrier, a spectral would be stopped in their tracks. Is it safe to assume that? Am I NOT the only one? I mean that would be so cool! We could be partners and besties and I could have a FRIEND and- _Jess stopped herself, both in thought and her walk. She was near the local farm, about a quarter to the woods entrance. She shook her head and kept walking. _What am I thinking? I should want to beat this person up, not want to be best friends with them! I swear, I don't even understand myself sometimes._ She was less walking and more stomping once she remembered what her spirit, Murciélago, had said. "_My bod's all jacked up!" Shit! That asshat wrecked her bike! They are REALLY gonna get it now! _Thought Jess. She continued arguing with herself for a while and eventually, about three quarters there, heard screaming coming from the forest and decided it would be best to start running.


End file.
